There has been proposed an image analyzing apparatus that receives an encoded input-sheet image data from a fax adapter and converts, to white pixels, those black pixels that do not neighbor other black pixels (isolated black pixels). Specifically, when the image analyzing apparatus detects a black pixel, the apparatus then checks the eight pixels surrounding the black pixel. The apparatus converts the black pixel to a white pixel when all eight surrounding pixels are white.